


Richie Tozier Downloads TikTok: And Other Shenanigans

by MDF007



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Home Tour, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Oneshot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romance, TikTok, but it was fun to write so ha, i realized as I proofread this that i make eddie quirk his eyebrow an awful lot, quarantine shit, this is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDF007/pseuds/MDF007
Summary: Making what was supposed to be one little story into my dump place for silly short Reddie Oneshots! Most likely will be exclusively fluff!So far, the first chapter is Richie getting bored in quarantine and making a TikTok. Second chapter is Richie doing a celebrity house tour thing. See what I mean when I say silly?...“Anyway, yeah, like I said not that exciting. My favorite feature of the kitchen is probably the counters, because they’re just the right height for me to fuck Eddie if—”“Richie!” Eddie’s face is beat red as he looks up from his cereal in horror.“Oh, right, sorry—uh, I meant the counters are just the right height for me to… tickle Eddie. While he sits on them.” He leans over to stage whisper to Eddie. “Is that better, babe?”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. Richie Tozier Downloads TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb but I got the idea in my head and had to write it and then I thought I might as well post, so enjoy (:
> 
> PS I have nothing against TikTok, but I figure Eddie probably would

Eddie closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he leaned back in his chair and (God bless) hit end on his last Zoom meeting of the day.

When this had all started, there was plenty that Eddie had been stressed about. He was a hypochondriac with OCD and sever health related trauma, so yeah, being in the middle of a global pandemic was not great for his anxiety.

Working from home, however, was one thing he had not been devastated about. He at best tolerated and at worst hated almost everyone in his new office, and he usually loved being at home with his husband. Eddie never would have expected that a month or so into this, he’d be wishing more than anything to go back into the office.

But here he was.

He still loved being at home with Richie, of course. He needed him more than ever in all of this chaos. But Eddie was quickly realizing that it can be sort of hard to concentrate and avoid distractions when you’re working from home. It can be even harder when your restless husband is in between projects and has nothing to do all day but bother you and make noise.

Early on in their quarantine, after Richie had tried to army crawl into Eddie’s office and blow him under his desk while Eddie was in a call with the CEO of the company, Eddie had set up some ground rules about Richie staying out of his office from 9-5 on work days unless it was an emergency. Eddie also found, after finishing the day with a migraine from trying to focus for 8 hours while Richie guffawed loudly at God knows what from downstairs, that noise cancelling headphones were also necessary when Eddie wasn’t in meetings. When he was in meetings—well, let’s just say that most of Eddie’s coworkers were now under the impression that he kept several very loud birds in his house.

So it was no surprise that day, when as soon Eddie miraculously made it to 5 PM, he pulled out his noise cancelling headphones and immediately heard the sounds of loud music coming from downstairs.

He quirked an eyebrow as he stood up from his desk and opened the door to his office, hearing the music grow even louder as he did so. He frowned, wondering what on Earth Richie could possibly be up to now. It wasn’t Richie’s normal type of music either, but instead some sort of loud rap.

Eddie sighed and went down the stairs to find Richie in the living room, his back to Eddie as he stared intently at his phone and flailed about, rhythmless. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Richie was trying to dance. Eddie paused to listen to the music playing through Richie’s phone.

_I’m a savage. Classy, bougie, ratchet._

Richie flung his hip into the air and almost fell on his ass before stumbling and catching himself, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips thoughtfully.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Richie jumped slightly at the sudden disturbance but recovered quickly, turning to smile brightly at Eddie before turning his focus back to his phone.

“TikTok.”

Eddie searched his brain for what that could possibly be and dimly recalled Bev telling him about something that all the kids were doing these days.

“Isn’t that the app where a bunch of 15-year-olds do dances and for some reason people find it entertaining?”

“Yeah.” Richie responded in between his dance moves, not turning away from his phone. “But a lot more people are doing it now since everyone’s bored in quarantine.”

“I’m not bored, I have an actual real job that doesn’t involve making a professional idiot of myself.”

Richie laughed loudly and Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the sound. “Eds gets off a good one! Seriously though, even Howie Mandel is dancing on this hell-app now. Bill made one this morning, that’s why I’m doing it now. Gotta one-up him, obviously.”

Richie finally stopped dancing (if you could call it that) and picked up his phone, making his way around the couch toward Eddie. He paused and smiled softly when he reached him.

“Hi.” he said.

Eddie smiled back as Richie leaned down to kiss him. “Hi.”

“How was work?”

“Horrible. Show me Bill’s TikTok.”

Richie pulled up a video on his phone that showed Bill and Audra standing in the middle of their living room. A song Eddie had never heard before started playing and they began dancing to it, Bill very badly and Audra slightly less badly. Audra was laughing hard at Bill by the end, and Bill smiled and rolled his eyes good naturedly. The caption read: _Audra made me do this. @trashmouth if I don’t see you and Eddie doing this next…_

Eddie snorted. “I am not doing that.”

“Aww, come on Eds. Shake those pretty little hips of yours for me.” He grabbed Eddie’s hips, his fingers splaying firmly over them, and swayed them side to side, pressing his own hips forward as if they were doing a very seductive tango.

Eddie laughed again. “Yeah right. I’m going to make dinner; you work on your little weird dance to compete with Bill and the children.”

“Ok.” Richie smiled and pulled Eddie in by the hips one more time for a kiss before releasing him and returning to the living room.

Eddie glanced up at Richie every once in awhile as he cooked, trying to muffle his laughter as Richie jerked about goofily. He was obviously not trying to perfect the moves but he seemed to be genuinely having fun doing it, which made Eddie’s heart swell and do weird little flip-flops.

About half an hour later, Eddie called out to Richie. “Hey Rich, dinner’s ready.”

“I think I got it!” Richie called back. “I’m going to film it real quick before dinner, come be in it!”

“No!” Eddie came out of the kitchen to meet Richie in their living room, putting his hands on his hips. “I already told you I wasn’t going to—”

“You don’t have to dance! Just sit in the background and sulk.”

“Rich, come one dinner’s going to get cold—”

“It’ll only take a minute! Please Eddie.” Richie looked to be trying his very best to give Eddie sad puppy dog eyes. It was ridiculous looking, and it definitely did not work on Eddie. Not one bit. He just didn’t feel like arguing, is all.

Eddie sighed. “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

Eddie entered the living room, towel still flung over his shoulder from making dinner, and sat on the couch, sulking as promised with his arms crossed. He watched Richie, looking unimpressed with one quirked eyebrow, as he started the music on his phone.

Richie danced to the song, actually nailing all the moves but in a very exaggerated, clearly for comedic affect sort of way. Eddie couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped his lips at the end.

“Alright, very nice, congratulations. Can we eat dinner now please?”

“Yes, thank you babe.” Richie leaned down to quickly peck Eddie on the lips before turning, winking at the camera, and stopping the recording.

He typed a quick caption a posted the video without bothering to watch the result. _For you, Big Bill._ _Everyone be grateful I convinced Eddie to even be near me while I did this._

They sat down to eat dinner—Eddie made a stir fry—and Richie listened while Eddie complained about all the morons in his office. Richie scoffed and agreed in all the right places that Eddie’s coworkers were incompetent. Eddie asked Richie if he had any ideas for new projects and Richie said becoming TikTok famous, and then when Eddie looked unimpressed, he shyly admitted that yes he had a few ideas he was planning to start working on tomorrow. Eddie was very tactful about expressing his excitement about Richie having something to keep him busy again. They argued about the best protein in a stir fry and came to an agreement that it was chicken (although Eddie still sort of thought it was pork).

When they finished eating, Richie washed the dishes and wiped the counters while Eddie stored the leftovers in the fridge. When they had finished cleaning up, Eddie looked at his phone to see the Loser’s groupchat blowing up. Richie came to stand behind Eddie, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and settling his chin on Eddie’s shoulder as they read the messages together.

 **Bill** : Richie, how dare you upstage me like that

 **Bev:** What do you mean

 **Bill:** [@trashmouth on TikTok]

 **Bev:** OH MYGOD

 **Bev:** I AM SO TWEETING THIS RIGHT NOW

 **Stan:** I don’t think my eyes will ever recover from this.

 **Stan:** This is Patty I stole Stan’s phone YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE

 **Stan:** This is Stan I stole my phone back you are not.

 **Mike:** Oh gosh, this is gold Rich

 **Ben:** Richie, you’ve been holding back on us! Where were these moves at our wedding? Or yours for that matter?

Richie snorted as he read the message, watching Eddie type out a response.

 **Eddie:** If he had done this at our wedding I wouldn’t have married him

Richie made a exaggerate hurt sound behind him and grabbed his own phone, quickly responding.

 **Richie:** Bold lies babe, we all saw you smiling at my sexy moves at the end of that vid

Eddie laughed out loud and put his phone down.

“You wish!” He responded, turning to face Richie and wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist.

“Come on, just a little sexy?” Richie wiggled his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss Eddie softly.

“Richie, I love you, and you know that I think you’re sexy, but you looked like a dying chicken in that TikTok.”

The next day, after his first TikTok had gone sufficiently viral and was flooded with hundreds of comments all along the lines of “oh my god this is incredible” and “I can’t y’all are so fucking cute”, Richie posted another dancing video, this time with his own original choreography, entitled ‘the dying chicken’.

He was sure to shout out Eddie for the inspiration and the support in his hashtags.


	2. I'm Richie Tozier And Welcome to My Crib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie does one of those celebrity house tour things. Once again, Eddie is not amused. They have a lot of little things that remind them of the other Losers. It's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally switched tenses halfway through this then had to go back and change it all so it was consistent, if I missed any sorry eeee

“My name is Richie Tozier, and welcome to my crib! Is that not this...? Oh, well, welcome to my home I guess.”

Richie smiles and laughs as the camera follows him into his home. He closes the door behind them and stands somewhat awkwardly in the front entrance. He shrugs in the middle of the shot, addressing the people through the camera as well as those behind it.

“I don’t know why I let myself be talked into doing this. Our house really isn’t that interesting.”

Richie is interrupted as Eddie walks behind him, reading the mail and completely oblivious to the camera crew in his house. He stops short when he feels several pairs of eyes on him and looks up to see a full crew of people standing behind his smiling husband.

“Morning, babe.” Richie greets cheerfully, as if he wasn’t surrounded by five cameras and sound equipment.

“What’s going on?” Eddie stands frozen, looking at the cameras like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh, did I not tell you we were doing the house tour thing today? I could have sworn I told you.” Richie shrugs noncommittedly.

Eddie rolls his eyes and stalks off, muttering “Jesus Christ.” as he exits into the kitchen.

“Love you too!” Richie turns back to the cameras. “Anywho… so this is the, uh, entrance room? I don’t really know what to call it. Not much to see here, besides the coat rack and this bowl Eddie makes me put my keys in so I don’t lose them. And we’ve got some of our wedding photos hanging up there.”

Richie gestures up with a dreamy look on his face and the camera pans to examine the photos. In one of them, Eddie and Richie are standing at the alter, staring at each other misty eyed with soft, awed smiles. In the other one, they are holding hands and walking back down the aisle together, all huge smiles and laughter that’s contagious even through the photo as the Losers cheer behind them.

“Anyway, into the kitchen.” Richie announces with an air of bravado as he leads the cameras into the kitchen where Eddie had escaped to eat his breakfast cereal in peace.

“What, are you following me?” Eddie asks with his mouth full, sounding only slightly annoyed.

“Since the day I met you, baby.” Richie plants an overly wet kiss on Eddie’s cheek, which he wipes away as he ducks to hide his blush.

“So this is the kitchen.” Richie turns to the camera again. “This is where Eddie cooks and I order take-out. I’ve tried to cook for us a few times, but Eddie won’t let me anymore because apparently the food I make is ‘inedible’.”

“Yeah, don’t tell them how you’ve almost burned the house down three times trying to cook in here.” Eddie pipes up from behind Richie.

“He’s so dramatic. Anyway, yeah, like I said not that exciting. My favorite feature of the kitchen is probably the counters, because they’re just the right height for me to fuck Eddie if—”

“ _Richie!_ ” Eddie’s face is beat red as he looks up from his cereal in horror.

“Oh, right, sorry—uh, I meant the counters are just the right height for me to… tickle Eddie. While he sits on them.” He leans over to stage whisper to Eddie. “Is that better, babe?”

“Oh my god.” Eddie mumbles as he gets up and trudges away in irritation.

Richie turns to wink to the camera as he continues to lead the crew around. “This is the living room… I’ve got a bunch of Bill’s books on my shelf here, you know to support my friend. I’ve never read a single one.” He adds the last part as a whispered secret, although he’s gleefully told Bill this a thousand times, despite having read every single one of Bill’s books since remembering his childhood friend.

“We’ve got a couple puzzles in the cabinet here but it’s _literally_ just for when our friend Stan visits, so he has something to do while he pretends to listen to me talk. Me and Eddie tried to do one once while Stan wasn’t here and we almost killed each other. I have a very short attention span, as you may have noticed, and Eddie has a very low tolerance for me when I get antsy.” he continues walking and then pauses, seeming worried, and addresses the camera again.

“That’s a joke, obviously. Eddie knows I have trouble focusing and he’s very patient and incredible about it. I was, however, being very annoying that day. Bad mood Eds plus annoying Trashmouth usually either leads to a lot of yelling or rough sex or both. Ok, onward and upward.”

He shows off their home office, where there’s a desk for Eddie on one side that is highly organized and professional, and one for Richie on the opposite side, which is full of clutter and post-its and crumpled paper, and one very old looking laptop. On Eddie’s desk there’s two framed photos: one of him and Richie somewhere tropical looking with their arms around each other, and one of all the Loser’s together at Ben and Bev’s wedding. On the wall behind Richie’s desk, there are several photos of just Eddie taped up, some of Richie and Eddie together, and a bunch of all the Losers. There are also several random newspaper clippings, and a few stock photos from the internet that Richie finds hilarious.

The cameras follow him to the bedroom, where Eddie is rifling through a drawer, looking for something.

“And this is where the magic happens. Good idea, Eds, hide the lube.” Eddie rolls his eyes and moves to walk out, but Richie catches him around the waist. “Wait, stay. Don’t you want to help me show off our lovely home.” Richie presses a firm kiss to Eddie’s temple, keeping hold of Eddie around the waist even as he struggles.

“No.” Eddie says grumpily, but when Richie finally lets him go, he does stay put, and Richie happily slips his hand into Eddie’s.

“Oh, check this out.” Richie walks over the mirror hanging on the wall, where there is a small picture stuck in the corner. He takes it out and it’s clear that it’s very old, having been folded and refolded several times. He holds it closer to the camera to reveal a very young-looking pair of boys, probably around twelve or thirteen years old. One of them is laughing loudly, covered in dirt and scratches and wearing a Hawaiian shirt and huge, clunky glasses. The smaller boy is looking up at him, exasperated but fond, mid-laughter as well. He has on small red shorts and is wearing two fanny packs.

“This is me and Eds when were kids.” Richie explains, and there is a soft warmth covering his face that is mirrored by Eddie. “Our friend Mike gave us this picture on our wedding day. He found a bunch of old photos in his old home in Derry before he moved.”

Richie walks them over to the closet and gestures inside. There are several expensive looking outfits hanging up. “These are the clothes our friend Bev—yes the fashion designer, Bev Marsh-Hanscom—designed for me, made me wear to events, etc. etc.” He gestures to a small pile of much frumpier looking clothing on the floor. It consists of two pairs of sweatpants, long running shorts, and a couple t-shirts. “And these are the clothes I actually wear.” He smirks and pulls his hand from Eddie’s in favor of draping his arm around his shoulder.

Eddie crosses his arms and frowns. “I told you to pick those clothes up. You’re making us look like slobs.”

“Oops.” Richie shrugs, seemingly uncaring, then falters and looks at Eddie sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I actually forgot. I know you don’t like the mess. I’ll do it tonight, I promise.”

Eddie smiles softly, looking slightly embarrassed. “It’s ok, I’m not actually mad Rich.”

Richie smiles and pecks Eddie before leading them back down to the entry way. On the way, he points out some architectural features that Ben had helped them look for when they bought the house. When they reach the door, Richie takes Eddie’s hand again, shoving his other one in his pocket somewhat awkwardly.

“Yup, so, that’s basically it. Like I said, not that exciting, but it’s home.” He smiles softly down at Eddie as he says this, and Eddie returns the look before looking back to the camera.

“Ok, now get the fuck out of our house, I have stuff to do.” Eddie says.

Richie smiles, boisterously proclaiming, “I’m stuff! You heard the man, out, out! I’ll see you all later!”

He winks and Eddie hits him one last time before the camera’s turn off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more fun to write than I expected! Honestly I may end up doing more chapters with Richie doing other TikTok challenges if people are interested, who knows! Hopefully it was somewhat enjoyable to read though!


End file.
